There are various methods and systems for applying a web material to a substrate. One recurring problem with such methods and systems is their inability to continuously cut lengths of web material, and then register these cut lengths with a desired location on the substrate as the cut lengths are applied to the substrate. Another problem is the need to stop production on the systems in order to adjust or reconfigure the system to accept substrates of a different size or shape or to re-position the location of the application of the web material. A further shortcoming is the difficulty of efficiently operating such systems at high substrate speeds (typically about 600 to about 1000 feet per minute (about 182 meters to about 305 meters per minute).